Brood Brothers
Brood Brothers and Neophyte Hybrids comprise an Astra Militarum squad.]] "Brood Brothers" is the name given by a Genestealer Cult's members to normal humans who have been infected with the xenos genetic material of a Genestealer Patriarch through its ovipositor. This infection makes these people members of the cult's collective psychic Broodmind as well as the potential parents of a new generation of Genestealer hybrids. Brood Brothers appear completely human despite their infection and so may be members of the local civil or military authorities, continuing to carry out their normal duties in their world's society. They remain hidden until their cult is ready to unleash its grand uprising against the Imperial authorities. Brood Brothers regard and often venerate the Genestealer Patriarch as a deity and are especially fanatical members of the cult, motivated by intense, instinctual bonds of affection to their Genestealer hybrid relatives produced by their psychic bond. Role It is common for the Neophyte Hybrids of a gene-sect's later brood cycles to infiltrate their host world's garrison force, or even those Astra Militarum regiments founded from amongst its populace. There, they work alongside the infected humans who sired the cult's hybrids -- yet appear completely normal -- to ensure the cult spreads ever further. troops secures a perfect ambush site, their true agendas hidden until it is too late for their prey to react.]] Within an armed force that recruits such divergent strains of Humanity as Ratlings and Ogryns, mild variations of physical appearance are often overlooked -- especially when the cadets in question are so unusually efficient and obedient -- and as the generations pass, it is common for the infiltrating members of that world's Genestealer infestation to be grouped together into the same platoons. The Neophytes and Brood Brothers propagate slowly throughout the military ranks, taking over each corps from the inside until all of its soldiers pay obeisance to the Patriarch. These professional warriors carry Departmento Munitorum-issued Lasguns instead of Autoguns, and use Frag Grenades in place of repurposed mining explosives. Some even have access to heavier weaponry and may hijack the famously indomitable vehicles of the Astra Militarum to their cause. When the cult finally begins its uprising to claim the planet, the Brood Brothers will rebel along with their kindred, beginning a campaign of sabotage and guerrilla warfare to wreck planetary defences and tie down those troops who remain separate from the Broodmind. Unit Composition *'9-19 Brood Brothers' *'Brood Brothers Leader' *'Brood Brothers Heavy Weapons Squad (6 Brood Brothers in 3 two-man teams)' Wargear Brood Brother *'Lasgun' *'Frag Grenades' *'Flamer (As replacement for Lasgun)' *'Grenade Launcher (As replacement for Lasgun)' *'Krak Grenades (For Grenade Launcher)' Brood Brothers Leader *'Laspistol' *'Chainsword' *'Frag Grenades' Heavy Weapons Squad *'Lasgun' *'Frag Grenades' *'Autocannon (One for the two troops in each team)' *'Heavy Bolter (One for the two troops in each team)' *'Lascannon (One for the two troops in each team)' *'Missile Launcher (One for the two troops in each team)' *'Mortar (One for the two troops in each team)' Sources *''Codex: Genestealer Cults'' (8th Edition), pp. 62, 86, 99 Category:B Category:Genestealer Category:Genestealer Cult Units Category:Tyranid Category:Tyranid Units